


pesadillas en el espacio

by GabiG



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Universo Alterno, hay aliens y cosas raras, mi primer trabajo aqui, tengan paciencia conmigo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiG/pseuds/GabiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig se considera normal, pero luego esta Tweek y Tweek es un alien que no sabe de cantantes populares, ni de las horas adecuadas para visitar a alguien. Sobra decir que la vida de Craig pronto dejara de ser normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pesadillas en el espacio

Craig Tucker era una persona normal, tan normal como el cereal en la mañana. Le gustaban las rutinas -simples, sencillas, aburridas- y no había mucho que decir sobre él aparte de su amor por la cinematografía. Se podría decir que su mayor ambición era ser el mejor director de películas de su generación, pero se rehusaba a ingresar a una universidad o medio de educación. Su excusa era que esos lugares limitaban su imaginación e inspiración.

La verdad era que Craig era un vago con la motivación de un hámster y la concentración de un pez dorado. Sus padres no estaban seguros de que opinar al respecto y a su hermana menor, Sarah, le daba igual mientras ella tuviera el cuarto más grande de la casa.

Sí; se podría decir que Craig no tenía muchas cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

.

.

.

Caminaba sin apuro hacia la casa de su amigo Token, llevando con él su bolsa de dormir y una película que acababa de rentar. Era sábado por la noche y eso solo significaba una cosa: pijamada en la casa de los Black. Clyde siempre lloriqueaba que llamarlo “pijamada” lo hacia sonar gay y que ellos no eran chicas, pero sinceramente Craig no sabía como más llamarlo.

Una noche típica de películas incluía a Craig quejándose de los terribles efectos de Hollywood y como prácticamente cualquiera escena pudo haber sido mejorada _si tan solo hubieran tomado otro ángulo, es en serio, ¡¿quien graba estas cosas?!_

Y por favor, ni siquiera lo hagan empezar con la película “Gravedad”.

Mientras, Clyde y Token se dedicaban a tirarle papitas a la cabeza y suspirar resignados. Hablo _en serio Craig, podrías mirar sin hablar, a nadie le importa cuantas cámaras se usaron para grabar esto._

La disputa normalmente terminaba con un par de dedos medios en el aire y un almohadazo en la cara.

Buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos.

.

.

Craig abrió los ojos confundido, sin saber exactamente donde estaba. Recordaba haber regresado a casa, lo cual de por si era extraño ya que una pijamada literalmente significaba quedarse a dormir en la casa de un amigo…

Pero ahora recordaba que Clyde había abierto de una forma u otra el gabinete de licor de los padres de Token,  y como la persona simple, sencilla y aburrida que era decidió regresar a casa para evitar cualquier posible desastre.

Pero eso no explicaba porqué había despertado repentinamente; usualmente tenía el sueño pesado y todas las fotos vergonzosas que Clyde le había tomado podían confirmarlo. Sintió un suave golpe en su ventana, como si un ave estuviera picoteando o una rama mecida por el viento rasguñara el vidrio. El pelinegro no le dio importancia, pateando las bolsas de comida chatarra esparcidas por su cama hacia el suelo y jalando su manta para que cubriera sus hombros. Pero el sonido se hacía más fuerte, más insistente y Craig se estaba empezando a preguntar si debía revisar que pasaba, cuando una tenue luz verde iluminó su ventana.

Eso no se veía todos los días.

Lentamente se acercó a su mesa de noche donde guardaba su cámara –era barata y de mala calidad, pero Craig la amaba más que a nada y según él lo llevaría al estrellato- prendiéndola y enfocándola en dirección de la ventana. Lentamente las cortinas se corrieron por si solas y su ventana empezó a abrirse de igual manera, como si estuviera en una historia de terror. Craig contuvo la respiración por tres segundos pero nada más pasaba. Diez segundos y empezaba a creer que se había imaginado todo por falta de sueño. Justo cuando estaba por volver a acostarse, la luz verde volvió y tal película de cine barata, iluminó toda su habitación haciendo imposible que viera más allá de sus dedos. Craig sujetó su cámara con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que, con suerte, todo regresara a la normalidad. Cuando se animó a abrir los ojos vio a un chico aproximadamente de su edad parado en medio de su habitación.

Ahora, cualquier otro adolescente normal gritaría. Tal vez lanzaría un libro en dirección del extraño y correría por la puerta, tal vez preguntaría que demonios estaba pasando o esperaría que alguien salte de su closet gritando ¡sorpresa, estas en MTV, saluda a tu mamá!

Porque ya saben, todos los de MTV son raros.

Pero no Craig Tucker. El pelinegro sabia reconocer una perfecta oportunidad para grabar una película cuando la veía, y esta situación era una de esas.

Siendo sinceros, el chico era _extraño_ , de la forma en que no podía describirlo pero sabia que algo estaba mal. Tenía la piel extremadamente palida, casi traslucida y de una tonalidad azulada enfermiza. Como si fuera una victima de hipotermia o se hubiera ahogado en el río. Su cabello rubio platinado era largo, más largo que el de Token, llegándole por lo menos a media espalda y tenía cuentas de colores en algunos mechones. Hasta ese punto el chico podría haber pasado como cualquier otro adolescente del pueblo, algo desnutrido y con serios problemas mentales claro, pero alguien normal al fin y al cabo. Pero si había algo que lo diferenciaba eran sus ojos, unos grandes ojos negros sin pupilas ni esclerótica, eran simples pozos que parecían absorber todo a su alrededor, y sinceramente le ponía los pelos de punta a Craig. Aparte de esos sus dedos eran extremadamente largos y delgados , y vestía lo que parecía una túnica pasada de moda.

El chico levantó su mano, moviendo sus dedos como si fueran gusanos y Craig pudo sentir que los Doritos que comió hace unas horas regresarían en cualquier momento.

“Hola.” Su voz definitivamente no era humana ni nada parecido a algo que hubiera escuchado antes. Era suave, como escuchar agua fluyendo, pero al mismo tiempo activaba todas las barreras defensivas de Craig. El pelinegro ignoró todo esto, ni siquiera se preguntó como era que el ser –obviamente no humano- sabía español, habían cosas más importantes que atender.

“Espera, espera lo hiciste mal, debes volver a entrar pero esta vez con la canción _E.T._ de Katy Perry.” Craig avanzó hacia él decidido, con claras intenciones de sacarlo de su cuarto y obligarlo a entrar una vez más.

Y él que creía que había visto todo después de que Barbra Streisand destruyera media ciudad; pero al parecer South Park nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. El rubio claramente no esperaba esa reacción, sus labios azules separados ligeramente y sus dedos moviéndose a mil por hora.

“¿Katy Perry?”

“Una cantante con buenas tetas, pero ese no es el punto. Debes volver a entrar, mira yo pondré la canción y todo.”

“Uh…”

“No me hagas perder el tiempo.”

Y sin decir una palabra más Craig empujó al ser por la ventana, cerrándola y corriendo a enfocar su cámara. En el camino cogió su iPod, subiendo todo el volumen y escogiendo la canción que buscaba. Una vez más el cuarto se iluminó de verde, las ventanas se abrieron por si solas y el ser-alien-rubio trastornado (Craig aún no estaba seguro de que era) entró por la ventana. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que sus pies no tocaban el piso, de hecho avanzaba flotando. La luz fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo. Craig levantó su propia mano, moviendo sus dedos en el vago intento de que el otro hiciera lo mismo, tal y como lo hizo por primera vez. Al parecer entendió, ya que levantó su mano y volvió a decir ‘Hola.’

“Genial. Ahora necesito que lo vuelvas hacer, tal vez un par de tomas más solo para asegurarme de que todo salga perfecto.”

Pero el rubio no se movió, en cambió separó sus labios dejando ver miles de pequeños dientes puntiagudos y filudos, formando una mueca grotesca. “¡No! No tengo tiempo para esto. Humano debes venir conmigo.”

Craig aún sentía escalofríos tras ver todos esos dientes que fácilmente podrían cortar su piel y no quería ni imaginar que otras cosas. “Uh creo que te has equivocado de casa.”

“¡Yo nunca me equivoco!”

“Cielos, no te enojes. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dominar la tierra y todo eso? Soy un simple chico en un pequeño pueblo. Necesitas secuestrar al presidente o que sé yo. Escuche que Cartman tuvo una sonda anal, tal vez quieras ir por él.”

“No. Craig Tucker, debes venir conmigo.”

“Ok. Genial. Sabes mi nombre. ¿Y si me rehusó?”

“No tienes opción.”

Antes de que Craig pudiera reclamar o si quiera pensar en gritar, el rubio sacó una cuenta de su cabello, aplastándola entre sus dedos.

Eso fue lo ultimó que Craig Tucker pude recordar de lo que se supone sería una noche como cualquier otra.

Y aunque él aun no lo sabía, esa sería la ultima noche que volvería a casa.

.

.

.

Lo primero que sintió fue el frío, _demasiado_ frío; de ahí pudo escuchar el rechinar de miles de maquinas, como si estuviera en una fabrica antigua. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y a las justas si se podía mover. _El alien_. Así de sencillo Craig abrió sus ojos, maldiciendo automáticamente por la luz brillante que lo cegaba y con dificultad trató de moverse.

“No deberías moverte. El sedante aún no se desvanece.”

Craig no se molestó en responder, muy ocupado observando todo a su alrededor. Una nave. Estaban dentro de lo que parecía una nave espacial o un cuarto con aparatos de tecnología tan avanzada que Craig ni siquiera había visto en su imaginación. Al parecer el rubio decía la verdad con eso de que no tenía opción. Se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una mesa de observación, completamente desnudo mientras que el alien lo miraba flotando a unos cuantos metros de él.

“Estoy desnudo.”

Su propia voz sonaba rara, lenta y distorsionada a sus propios oídos.

“Eres observador. Tu ropa está siendo desinfectada en estos momentos.”

Craig levantó una ceja. “¿Te preocupas en desinfectar mi ropa y no en mí, el portador de dicha ropa?”

El rubio le quitó importancia a su pregunta, moviendo un largo dedo hacia los costados. “Tú ya fuiste desinfectado y analizado. Craig Tucker, 17 años, humano.”

“Genial, lo sabes todo. Olvidaste mi signo por cierto, soy Acuario.” El alien parpadeó confundido… o al menos eso es lo que Craig creyó que hacia. No tenía parpados exactamente, era como si sus ojos desaparecieran por completo antes de volver a aparecer rápidamente. Grotesco. “Err.. olvídalo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

El alien hizo un sonido irreconocible antes de responder. “No lo entenderías. Tu simple lenguaje rudimentario es imposible de producir tales sonidos.”

“Pruébame.”

El rubio lo miró con lo que parecía curiosidad, tildando su cabeza suavemente antes de separar sus labios. Y una vez más eso, Craig creía que el otro trataba de hablar; en cambio pronunció un silbido agudo, como si se estuviera ahogando y triturando vidrio al mismo tiempo. El sonido era repulsivo, innatural, y sinceramente producía un terrible miedo en lo más profundo de su interior.

“¡Ok ok ya entendí, por el amor de dios detente!” En serio no quería sonar asustado, pero para ese punto no le importaba un pepino la forma en que sonara. “Uh, bueno, como sabes mi nombre y no te puedo llamar por el tuyo, serás Tweek.”

“¿Tweek? ¿Eso es un nombre?”

“Ahora lo es, por cierto ¿cómo sabes español?”

Tweek chasqueó su larga lengua morada, como si estuviera decepcionado de que Craig hiciera preguntas tan estúpidas. “Sé más de 500 lenguajes diferentes, de hecho los humanos son los únicos seres que saben pocos lenguajes. A parte de que me preparé antes de ir a la tierra.”

Craig ni siquiera le presto atención, intrigado por sus pequeñas orejas puntiagudas que no dejaban de moverse. “¿Porqué te pareces tanto a un humano? Pensé que serías completamente diferente.”

Ante esto el rubio sonrió tétricamente, mostrando todos sus dientes pequeños y filudos una vez más. _Como un tiburón._

“Oh, esta no es mi forma verdadera.”

Craig no quiso preguntar más al respecto, intuyendo que no le gustaría saber la verdad. La droga que había dejado al pelinegro entumecido en todo ese tiempo empezaba a desaparecer, haciendo que la realidad de su situación por fin llegara a su cerebro. Podía sentir como su corazón latía con mas fuerza y el miedo se esparcía por su cuerpo tan rápido como la tranquilidad del desedante desaparecía.

Al parecer Tweek podía sentir todo lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, ya que levanto una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad. Craig pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios secos, tratando de regular su respiración lo suficiente para poder hablar.

“¿Qué quieres conmigo. A dónde vamos. Por qué yo. _Qué harás conmigo_?”

Tweek parecía complacido de que el otro por fin hiciera preguntas mas adecuadas a la situación, lentamente flotó hacia él, haciendo que Craig retrocediera lo más posible en la mesa. Con cuidado tomó su cara con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad, en un vano intento de calmarlo. Sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes, agachándose hasta llegar a la oreja de Craig y susurrar contra su piel.

“Vamos a mi planeta, por supuesto, donde los humanos son parte de un ritual en honor al cumpleaños de los seres más importantes. En este caso, el mío. Eventualmente los humanos terminan… siendo parte del banquete.”

Bueno, si la situación en la que se encontraba no parecía sacada de sus peores pesadillas, ahora lo hacia. Craig no pensó dos veces antes de empujarlo con la poca fuerza que tenía, y trató de bajar de la mesa lo más rápido posible. Calculó mal y terminó en el piso, pero eso no lo detuvo en su frenética huida. Apoyándose en la mesa se volvió a levantar, avanzando unos cuantos pasos antes de sentir como el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies y la gravedad se desvanecía, haciendo que empezara a flotar sin poder moverse a ningún lado.

Tweek estaba atrás de él, una cuenta aplastada entre sus dedos y una expresión de completa irritación en su cara. Parecía a punto de regresar el golpe que Craig le había dado hace unos cuantos segundos hasta que el pelinegro habló.

“Quiero ir a casa. Llévame a casa. ¡DÉJAME IR!”

El rubio apretó sus labios azules por un segundo, dejándolo caer al suelo suavemente y arrodillándose a su altura. Craig trató de retroceder pero Tweek lo sujetaba desde su cintura con fuera sobrehumana. “Shhh, prometo no lastimarte.”

“Me vas a comer sin lastimarme. ¡¿Por favor dime como planeas hacer eso?!” Su voz era aguda, rayando en la histeria.

Tweek sacudió su cabeza decepcionado, pensando por unos segundos antes de responder.

“No estoy permitido a explicarte mucho… pero puedo decirte que estoy tan feliz con esta situación como tú lo estas. A lo más te puedo prometer inmunidad… pero no podras volver a tu planeta.”

Craig sintió como su visión se nublaba y podía sentir que se volvería a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero igual trataba de entender lo que Tweek le acababa de decir. Nunca más podría volver a casa, no habría Sarah ni Token ni Clyde, ni siquiera sus padres. Todo sería diferente y Craig sintió una infinita desesperación antes de quedarse inconsciente.

“ _Lo siento_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que escribí hace tiempo y tras mucho editarlo decidí colgarlo. Sí, lo sé esta incompleto pero solo quería sacar la idea de mi cabeza y bueno, no hay mucho creek pero en teoría eso viene después.  
> Pista: Tweek es "vegetariano" y un alien, pero vegetariano.


End file.
